Darkness
by epAmy
Summary: His life has been filled with accidents. He had been accidentally born in his parents' ridiculous marriage. He had accidentally called Lily that foul name. His relationship with his wife had been an accident. They had trespassed in that forbidden taboo: a professor falling in love with a student. Now another accident threatens his life. Will he be able to fix it or live in darkness
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! You all have probably thought I have fallen off the face of the planet, but I assure you I have not. I have just been quite busy in the transition from schooling to the real life.

Anyway, here is my newest story. It is complete and I'll be posting roughly once a week or however fast I can edit the next chapter. I'm already working on several other works, but they're pretty slow going, so please be patient with me as I work to finish them.

I hope you enjoy and as always, nothing in the Harry Potter universe belongs to me.

…

It was an accident. A stupid little potions accident. One that shouldn't have happened with someone so skilled in potions. But it seemed like accidents occurred often in his life. He had been accidentally born in his parents' ridiculous marriage. He had accidentally called Lily that foul name. He had stood by while his father _accidentally _murdered his mother. His relationship with his wife had been an accident. They shouldn't have fallen in love. They had trespassed in that forbidden taboo: a professor falling in love with a student. But they had, indeed, fallen in love.

Hermione would say it wasn't so bad. She had already graduated from Hogwarts when their relationship started. They were both equal parts of the wizarding society, however, that still didn't stop the 'wagging tongues'. Both of their names were smeared across every magical newspaper and magazine. Even by the time they had gotten married three years after their relationship began they were still being written about. The press finally moved on a couple years after their wedding. Hermione and Severus tried to keep out of the spotlight as much as possible. They were mentioned every once in a while due to their research, but that was the extent of it.

Severus had just began to think his life was finally straightening out—no more accidents. Then the biggest one of all happened. It was a normal day, just like any other. Severus had escaped to his lab in the dungeons while he waited for Hermione to finish teaching her evening classes. They had made plans to have dinner in their quarters for a change; Severus could only handle the annoying little dunderheads for a limited time. He was currently working on a volatile potion that demanded his constant attention. He had decided he wanted to finish it now while he knew he would have no interruptions. He warded his door against any students and blocked his floo network from anyone coming through. There was one thing he didn't account for: Hermione coming home early.

One of her students seemed determined to follow in Seamus Finnigan footsteps at constantly setting things on fire. Hermione had been forced to end class early after young Mr. Hawthorn set his partner's robes on fire when practicing the _Glacius_ charm. _Glacius_! How could he have gotten fire when trying to create ice?

After Hermione had cleaned the char marks off of her classroom floor, she stormed her way into their quarters. She didn't stop until she reached Severus' lab, where she knew he would be. "I'll give you one guess what our favorite Mr. Hawthorn has done, yet again," she ranted as she threw open the door.

Thankfully Severus knew better than to jump at the intrusion. "Was anyone hurt this time?" he asked distractedly. He was almost done with the potion.

"Just a few burns this time. Something needs to be done about him. If this continues, he'll end up burning the school down," Hermione complained as she leaned against a nearby work station. "Are you listening to me?" she questioned.

Severus paused in adding the last ingredient. "Hermione, this is a very dangerous potion. I don't want you in here while I'm working on it."

Hermione glared at him. She knew he didn't like being disturbed while working, but he could at least listen to her. She crossed her arms, showing she wasn't going anywhere.

Severus sighed. "Fine, at least cease your incessant chattering. I'm almost finished here." _It's amazing I still have both of my ears intact with how much she tries to talk them off._ Of course he knew not to say such things out loud. He had learned over the years to keep certain things to himself if he didn't want to spend the night on their rather lumpy couch. With his thoughts distracted, he forgot to grab a new pair of tongs.

The last ingredient was rare; eggs from a gharial. They easily became contaminated and it was best to always use a fresh pair of tongs to handle them. Not noticing his error, Severus added the required number of gharial eggs. As soon as he added them the potion turned black and started bubbling. Realizing his mistake, only one thought came to mind: Hermione. He quickly turned to her and shielded her with his own body just as his potion exploded. He felt the blast against his back and they were both propelled against the wall. He felt his head crack against the wall and Hermione slump in his arms.

With his vision a swirl of white lights, Severus fumbled to find Hermione's face with his hands. "Hermione? Hermione are you alright?" he asked desperately. He could only feel her head rolling against his shoulder. He cradled the back of her head with one of his hands and felt something sticky. "Hermione?!" he called a little louder. He needed to get her to the hospital wing, however his vision was still swirling. Concentrating, Severus focused to make the bright lights to go away and to make the room stop spinning. The sight of his wife caused him to cry out.

Her face was charred, her eyes covered in the black mixture he had tried to protect her from. It was obvious she had peeked over his shoulder when he tried to shield her. Severus quickly scooped up his wife and ran for the hospital wing.

…

Poppy was also having a relatively normal day. Maybe somewhat more peaceful than usual. She didn't have any of the children come in until little Becky Aadams came in with burns she received in charms class. Now the hospital ward was empty, which suited Poppy just fine. Just as her mind started to relax she heard the doors open loudly. She looked up just as she saw Severus come in with Hermione in his arms. "Oh sweet Merlin—" Poppy didn't waste any time jumping to help. "What happened?" She asked as Severus gently lay his wife down on one of the beds.

His voice shook as he stumbled over his words, "I was distracted—I told her to leave—"

"Severus," Poppy said firmly, "What happened?"

"A potion exploded. I tried to shield her—"

"Are you hurt?" Poppy asked as she started running a diagnosis.

"I'm fine. How is Hermione?" Severus asked.

Poppy seriously doubted Severus was fine. She could see blood was matting his hair on one side of his head, but it was the color of his face, or lack of, that worried her. "Take your robes off and sit on another bed," Poppy commanded as she cleaned off the remaining potion from Hermione's face.

"I said I am fine, woman," Severus growled. "What about Hermione?"

"I said, sit!"

Severus glowered at her even then turned to do as told, but stopped when he heard her gasp.

Poppy had glanced up as Severus turned and gasped when she saw the state of his back. Even on the black material she could see his back was covered in blood. She quickly left Hermione's side to examine him.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Your back is covered in shards. From your cauldron, I assume. Lay face-down on the bed," she said.

"What about Hermione?" Severus questioned. "Take care of her first."

"Hermione is in a more stable condition than you are. Now lay down before I force you to," Poppy demanded.

It was slow work, taking out all of the shards, but Severus never made a sound. His eyes remained glued to Hermione. Once she was done, she bandaged him up and moved back to Hermione. The blow to the back of her head was an easy fix; however, the damage done to her face was another story. The potion had burned most of her face and would have to regrow with the help of some potions. Hermione would have to live with having a cherry-red face for a few days.

Poppy wiped her brow with a sigh. "Now we'll just have to wait for her to wake up."

Despite Poppy's commands that he should sleep, Severus kept constant watch over Hermione. It was sometime during the early morning when she started to stir. Severus' gaze was locked on her face, which was tilted towards his direction. He watched her eyes open and stare at him for a few moments before she sat up quickly.

"Severus!" Hermione called. "Severus! Where are you?!" she asked panicked.

Severus went to her side, "Hermione? I'm right here." He watched as she swiped her arms out in his directions looking for him. "Hermione?" he asked as he took her outstretched hands.

"Sev," Hermione cried. She grasped his hands and followed them to his chest. "Sev, I—why is it dark? Where are we?"

Severus froze. Slowly he raised a hand to her face and waved it in front of her eyes, which were locked onto something unseeingly. She didn't flinch or react at all. "We're in the hospital wing. Do you remember what happened?" he asked while silently sending his patronus to Poppy.

"The potion exploded. I'm sorry I distracted you," she grasped him tighter. "Sev, why are the lights out? Can you light some candles?" she asked just as Poppy came out of her office.

"Hermione, the lights are on," he told her softly.

Hermione froze. "You—you mean…" She slowly lifted her hand to her eyes and felt the rough skin that was still growing back. "I-I'm blind?"

Severus looked to Poppy. "You can help her, can't you?" Severus asked.

Poppy pulled her wand out and approached Hermione. "I'm going to run a diagnosis, Hermione. Try to remain calm," she said softly.

Hermione grasped Severus' hands tightly as Poppy performed her tests. She could hear the mediwitch's robes shifting and she felt the panic climb to her throat and attempt to choke her. _This couldn't be happening_, she thought and her thoughts raced to what this would do to her life.

"Well?" Severus' cracking voice startled Hermione.

"You can fix it, right Poppy? It isn't permanent," she tried to say confidently. This _could not_ happen.

Hermione could hear her stumble on her words before she said, "I don't know what is wrong. There is nothing showing up on my scans."

Hermione smiled faintly. "So it could just be from shock? It'll probably come back, right?"

Poppy and Severus shared a look, unknown by Hermione. "I don't know, dear. Only time will tell."

…

Hope all is well :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. I noticed after I posted the first chapter that I am quite mean to Hermione. Loveless marriage, memory loss, now blindness… Sorry Hermione…

Nothing in the Harry Potter universe belongs to me.

…

Time did tell. Her eyesight never came back. Three months later and Hermione was still trapped in endless darkness. Poppy was at her wit's end how to help her recover and had suggested she try to begin to adapt to life without her vision. Instead of stepping up to the challenge, Hermione gave up.

Severus had watched for the past few weeks as his wife turned away from everything and was becoming an empty shell. He hated that he didn't know what to do to help her. In the weeks after the accident she allowed Severus to help her with the basic functions of life. He knew it hurt her pride severely to depend on someone so heavily. He knew she only allowed it because she thought the blindness was temporary. When it became more obvious it was more than temporary, she began to lash out at him when he tried to help.

Now she just sat on the couch in their sitting room and stared off at nothing. She sat there all day; ignoring him when he kept her company and point-blank refusing when he suggested they do something. When he tried to escort her to their bedroom at night she said she wasn't tired and would come later. Severus woke every morning to an empty bed and found her asleep on the couch. He was still teaching his classes, so he didn't know what she did while he was gone, but she was always in the same spot when he returned.

Even though Hermione had given up, Severus was far from it. Every night he was trying to figure out what had gone wrong with his potion. If he could figure out what had gone wrong, he could fix it. At first he spent his nights going through books and owling his colleagues for anything helpful. When that proved unfruitful, he went back into the lab to see if he could recreate something helpful.

It seemed as if time had paused. The day kept repeating: Hermione on the couch, Severus in his lab; until they had a visitor one day. When Severus entered their quarters one night before dinner he was surprised to find the girl Weasley sitting on the couch holding Hermione, who was crying. Severus felt his heart jump into his throat and he hurried to her side. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Ginny allowed Severus to take over comforting her friend and got to her feet. "I'll go collect a few things for you," she said quietly and stepped into Severus and Hermione's bedroom.

"Collect a few things?" Severus choked out around whatever was clogging his throat. "Hermione?"

Hermione gave a few shuddering breaths, trying to gain her composure, before explaining. "I'm going to stay with Ginny for a little while."

_No!_ Severus tried to say it, but it wouldn't come out. _She's leaving me_. His entire body froze as thoughts of her departure ran through his thoughts.

He must have made a noise because Hermione grasped his hand. "I just need to get away for a while. I think we both need some space. This way you won't have to hide in your lab to be alone."

"I wasn't hiding," he finally said. Maybe a bit too harshly because she shrank away from him. "I've been working endlessly to find a cure for you. I've tried to get your eyesight back." How could she think he was trying to abandon her? How could she think to abandon him?

"I'm sorry Severus. I just need time away from everything to think things through." She must have heard Ginny enter the room again because she stood shakily. She pushed off Severus' hands that tried to stabilize her. "Good-bye Severus," she said without looking in his direction. Ginny took her hand and led her out of their quarters.

It was then Severus' turn to sit on the couch and he gave up.

…

_It's been two weeks_, he thought as he sat in his potions lab going over his notes of the night of the accident for what felt like the three-billionth time. He could still hardly believe she had left the way she had. Since then he had holed up in their quarters when he wasn't teaching classes. He had even skipped the meals in the Great Hall. He tried to keep working on a cure for Hermione, but it mostly left him angry at her for leaving then depressed because she was gone. When he did manage to focus on it without thoughts of his wife distracting him, the work was tedious and frustrating. Every time he thought he was making progress he would run into a dead-end.

He was so focused on his notes he didn't notice his wards lower and his nosy headmistress enter his lab. "Severus," she called firmly.

He quickly spun on his seat, wand at the ready. He relaxed when he saw who it was, but he still barked out, "What do you want? Don't you know how to knock?"

"I did knock, but you didn't reply," she said and invited herself to sit on the stool across from his work station.

"A lack of reply usually means one does not wish to be disturbed," he growled as he looked down at his notes. "Why don't you just say what you want so you can get out?"

Minerva didn't even bristle at his gruffness. "You've been quite the hermit these past weeks."

Severus glared up at her. "And? Now you have a say in how I live my personal life?"

"Personal life, no. However, you have neglected your duties—"

"I've taught every class on my curriculum," he snapped back.

"Your classes are not your only duties. You are also required to attend two meals a day in the Great Hall and patrol the halls three times a week. You have done neither since your wife's departure."

Severus snapped. "Forgive me if I've been busy trying to get Hermione back," he shouted. "I've spent every spare moment trying to fix my wife," he shook his papers at her. "Patrolling and babysitting those little brats are not exactly high on my priority list right now. It is not as if the school cannot run without me. You _do_ have other professors to cover me during this _hardship_." He growled, at Minerva for baiting him and himself for losing control, and glared down at his notes. With a snarl he threw them across the room. "This is bloody pointless. I can't find any way to reverse the potion."

"Perhaps she wasn't meant to get her sight back," Minerva suggested.

The look he gave her was deadly. "Are you saying Hermione deserves to be blind?"

"No. But perhaps there is something that needs to be done and this is what she needs to realize it."

"Like what?"

Minerva just shrugged and Severus swore he saw her eyes twinkle. "Only time will tell." She spelled his notes back to his desk in order. "Don't be too discouraged, Severus. She only needs some time to think things through. She'll be back before you know it."

He hoped she was right.

…

One night he was lying in bed trying to sleep—trying being the key word, as sleep seemed to have left him the same time Hermione had—when he heard a noise come from the main living quarters. Alarmed, he grabbed his wand and slipped out of the bedroom, slowly creeping towards where he had heard the noise. He heard something run into what sounded like the side table and someone cursed softly. He stopped at the end of the hallway when he saw Hermione illuminated by the fire still burning. "Hermione?" his voice cracked.

She turned her face toward him and took a step towards him, only to trip over the same end table. Severus made it to her side before she hit the floor, but she shoved him away as soon as she had her footing. "Don't touch me!"

"I only wished to help—"

"I don't need your help. I don't want your pity."

Severus recoiled. He had felt his anger dissipate as soon as he'd seen her, but her rejection ignited it instantly. "You think I help you because I pity you? I help you because I love you. I wish it was me who was blind and you could see. I wish an entire lifetime worse on me before any part of you was injured." He bit his tongue, realizing he was yelling at her.

"I'm sorry," Hermione reached out to him and with a sob she called his name.

"Don't," he backed away, feeling vulnerable after his ranting. He turned to leave.

"Don't leave me alone, please," she pleaded.

He half turned back to her and said, "I'd never leave you." The unspoken accusation that _she_ did hung between them.

Hermione reached out to him tentatively again. "I'm sorry I left. I just needed to think through some things." Her hand came in contact with his arm and she followed it to his chest. She stepped closer and cried into his chest. Severus' resolve quickly crumbled and he wrapped his arms around her trembling form. Eventually, Hermione's cries died down and she pulled back slightly, but remained attached to him. Her hands moved from clutching his night-shirt to his face. She gently ran her fingers over his face starting from his forehead, down over his brows. She circled around his eyes until she found his nose. A nose he always complained about, but she always had a fascination with. Lastly, she traced the shape of his lips and cupped his face with her palms. "I miss seeing your face. I miss seeing you," she said softly.

Severus grasped one of her hands tightly in his. "What made you come back? Did you find your answers?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Not entirely. I hated being away from you…and I had gotten some news that pushed me into coming back." She trailed off and wouldn't continue.

"And?" Severus prompted. "What is your news?"

Hermione withdrew her hands from Severus' person and held them over her stomach. "We're finally getting the addition we wanted."

Severus stared at her blankly before registering what she was saying. "A child?" he asked softly. They had tried for almost a year but after _that_ day he had completely forgotten about it.

Hermione nodded with a small smile. She jumped when she felt his hands cover hers. "Ginny says I'm already almost at five months. I don't know how I didn't even know. How could I have not known—"

Severus shushed her. "You've been under a lot of stress. It's natural not to have noticed. I didn't notice either." Now that he had his hands on her he didn't know how he could have missed the curve of her stomach. Their child was really growing there. With one hand still cradling their child his other cupped her face. He brushed her lips with his thumb, to give her a warning, before bringing his lips down on hers.

It had been so long since they'd shared such intimacy he couldn't help but linger. When he pulled back, she was trembling. "What's wrong? He asked.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "I know this is something we've been waiting for, but things are different now. How am I supposed to care for a child like this? I can't even care for myself."

Severus guided her to the couch and settled with her to calm her down. "I've been working on a cure. I'm not going to stop working until you get your sight back."

"And if you can't find one?" she asked.

Forcing down the ire about her lack of faith in him, he assured her. "Then we will adapt. There isn't anything you haven't accomplished once you've set your mind to it." She remained silent and Severus noticed her jerking sobs lessened until she was still. He tilted his head to see her face and saw she had fallen asleep. "We'll get through this, Hermione. I promise."

…

Hope all is well :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello.

Nothing in the Harry Potter universe belongs to me.

…

Hermione's attitude changed completely after that day. She, with the help of Severus, found some Braille books and began to read with her fingertips. She memorized the alphabet quickly and was soon ready for a challenge. She was determined to start doing something with her life again. Teaching was out of the question; she'd be unable to supervise twenty or more students and would be a danger to them.

However, as she began learning Braille she realized how much there was a shortage of wizarding books written for the blind. So Hermione decided to start translating several popular wizarding books into Braille. Severus helped her come up with a spell to temporarily transfigure a book into Braille so Hermione could read it and translate it into a hard copy. She had at first thought her project was for nothing—how many blind witches or wizards had she known?—but as she did more research she uncovered an upsetting discovery. There were in fact several cases of magical blindness that were not very public. In the case of a pureblood going blind, they were sheltered much like squibs in the family. However, most cases were witches or wizards who could no longer survive in the magical world without their sight.

Hermione wanted to change this. Perhaps she could come up with spells that would help with movement or some sort of room perception. Those were future plans, however. Now she was content working on her books.

Often at night she would sit across the couch with her papers in her lap. Severus would sit in a chair across from her and watch her. He had always liked to study people, Hermione being one of his favorite subjects. However, she always scolded him when he used to watch her. She said she couldn't concentrate. Now, he could watch her without her knowing. Or, at least he thought.

"Severus, you know I don't like it when you stare," she said, her fingers never stopping across her papers. Severus started, completely clueless how she had known. "You haven't turned a page of your book for at least the past ten minutes."

He had completely forgotten the book in his hands. He had to remember that her other senses had heightened since going blind. He'd have to pull out some old talents from his spying days. Instead, he deliberately turned a page of his book and went back to looking at his wife. She readjusted her notes and struggled to shift her weight. He smiled as she reached around her round stomach. It wouldn't be long before they would greet their child. He gave it a few weeks, at most.

He saw Hermione's fingers stop moving and her head cocked towards him as if she was listening for something. He quickly remembered to turn another page and she went back to her reading with a smirk on her lips.

…

Soon after Hermione's due date came…and went. Almost two weeks after their son was supposed to have entered the world, Hermione was extremely miserable. She was not able to get comfortable in any position. One night she was leaning against Severus in their bed. He was rubbing her lower back trying to ease her pain, if only temporary. When her hand came up to his face he simply pressed his lips to her palm and let her fingers roam his face. She often sought him out so she could "see" him that he didn't think much of it anymore. Now he leaned into her hand and let her see as his thoughts wandered back to their son.

"What is so funny?" she asked when she felt his lips stretch into a smile.

"Just thinking," he muttered. She waited. "I was thinking our son does not take after you." When her face transformed into a pout, he continued. "He probably is going to be a procrastinator where you are always an overachiever. You were probably born early in your exuberance to start life early."

"And this is a good thing?"

"I won't have to worry about any foolish hand waving during class," he teased.

"No, he'll blow up your classroom instead," she said tersely.

Severus internally groaned at his wife's tone. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I'm sure he'll be brilliant. He had us for parents after all."

She smiled at that. "I just worry," she confessed. "Why hasn't he come out yet? What if there is something wrong?"

Severus' hand spanned over her bulging belly. "He seems quite content staying with his mum. He'll come when he's ready." They lapsed into silence again, this time with Severus rubbing her belly. Hermione felt herself drifting to sleep when her entire abdomen tensed up. "Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Just a moment," she said with pain in her voice. After what felt like eternity she relaxed and breathed deeply. "It's those fake contractions again."

"Hermione, there was nothing fake about those. How long have you been having them?"

Hermione thought. "Since this morning, but they were so far apart," she paused. "It is strange I haven't felt him move today. He's usually doing somersaults in there."

"It's time Hermione. Our boy has decided to come meet us." He eased her back on the bed. "I'll go fetch Miss Weasley."

…

Late the next morning Severus and Hermione greeted their son's wailing cries with matching grins. Ginny cleaned up the babe and helped Hermione hold him for the first time.

"What name did you decide on?" Ginny asked.

Hermione, who was gently holding her son's head answered, "Thaddeus."

"Thaddeus Snape," her friend tested. "I like it."

"We're so glad you approve, Miss Weasley," Severus interjected. While he had come to tolerate Hermione's friends, he still tended to revert back to brooding professor when one of them witnessed him at a weak moment. Like now, he wanted to be alone with his wife and son.

"When are you going to call me by my married name?" she asked.

"You'll forever be a Weasley with that infernal red hair."

Ginny shook her head. "I'll leave you alone then. I'm going to get cleaned up and check on my brood. By the time I come back he'll be ready for his first meal. Congratulations Hermione. Snape. He's beautiful."

After she left Severus sat next to Hermione and kissed her sweaty temple. "Severus? Help me see him?" she asked softly, but eagerly.

Severus gently took her hand in his and brought it to Thaddeus' head. "His hair is very dark, already sticking up at all angles."

"Oh," she pouted. "I was hoping he wouldn't get my hair."

"Between the two of us he was bound to have bad hair." Hermione chuckled as he moved their hands. "He has such tiny ears." He continued mapping him out with their joined hands. "Small chubby fingers; he can barely wrap his fingers around one of yours." He smiled when Thaddeus' fingers tightened around Hermione's like he knew he'd been a part of her until recently. Severus then moved their fingers to gently caress their son's face. "He has a smile on his face. Small red lips framed by chubby cheeks. His nose is just the right size, thank Merlin. At least he won't have to deal with that monstrosity."

Hermione turned and, because her hands were occupied, quite blindly tried to kiss his nose. However, she landed on his cheek instead. "There is nothing wrong with your nose. What about his eyes?" she asked.

"They're closed now and they will be dark for a while. I'll share every change about him as he grows." He released her fingers and let her see him by herself; answering her questions when she wanted something explained more.

They remained close the rest of the morning, only parting when Ginny came and helped her nurse Thaddeus. Later, after Hermione had followed their son into slumber, Severus watched over his family thinking how accidents were just worth working through to get to the happy times.

…

Hope all is well :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello.

Sorry for the delay—I blame sickness. This is, personally, my favorite chapter.

…

When Severus stepped through the passage between his office and chambers he was greeted by two sets of cries. He quietly sighed as this had become habit in the past month. Gathering his courage—he wasn't a Gryffindor after all—he made his way into the living area. Hermione was sitting in their new rocking chair trying to calm Thaddeus, but her tears were only upsetting him more.

"Hermione," Severus cautioned her before he took their son from her, "why didn't you call for me?"

"You were in class. I didn't want to bother you," she hiccupped.

Sighing again he called for a house elf. "Dotty, please take Thaddeus and get him calmed down." He handed over the already calming baby. As he peeked at his wife he could see her biting her tongue to keep from saying anything about his use of the elf.

As soon as Dotty had closed Thaddeus' door behind them, Hermione hissed, "Severus you know I don't want to use a house elf. I will _not_ use someone as a slave—"

"Hermione, you will be quiet and listen," Severus said in his most stern teaching voice. It still had the power to shut his wife up long enough for him to get his say in. "We can no longer keep living like this. You need the help when I am gone; human or elf, I care not. Dotty will be your eyes when I cannot."

"But—"

"However," he said over her, "because of your feelings on elf labor, I have already drawn up a contract with Dotty stipulating her wages, living arrangements and paid vacation."

Hermione deflated at that, but Severus could still see her brain at work. "May I read this contract?"

"Already on your desk," he said. "Now before you race off to read it, you will go change."

"Why?"

"Because we will be dining out tonight," he answered. "Be ready in an hour. I'm going to give Thaddeus a proper hello."

"You mean like a date?" she asked shocked.

"If you must label it as such. One hour," he reminded as he left.

Hermione sat stupefied for all of three seconds before she scrambled to the fireplace and threw some floo powder. "Ginny I need your help!"

When Ginny made it to Hermione's room, there were clothes flying out of the dresser over Hermione's head. She would feel the article of clothing before discarding it. "What is going on?" Ginny asked alarmed.

Hermione turned her face to her friend. "Severus is taking me out on a date!" Ginny couldn't tell if she was excited or scared about the idea.

"And this causes you to tear your room apart?"

"I don't know what to wear. I don't know what goes together or what will even fit since I had Thaddeus."

"Well that is an easy fix." Ginny picked her footsteps carefully over the clothing as she picked up a few things from the floor. "Here," she said as she handed Hermione a dark green velvet dress, "It is Snape's favorite color—can't forget his precious Slytherins. Go change while I find some shoes."

"No heels," Hermione said hesitantly. "I haven't quite mastered how to walk in them without looking like a newborn hippogriff. I'd be clinging to Severus all night."

"Not exactly a bad thing," Ginny giggled.

Hermione smiled but knew neither she nor Severus would enjoy the evening if she was clutching him while stumbling over every step. "No heels," she said firmly.

"Fine," Ginny said and pushed her to get ready. "Oh, I almost forgot." She quickly went through the only drawer with its belongings still intact.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked and Ginny placed two more articles of clothing in her hands. By the size and lacy feel of them she could tell they were a pair of her nicer underwear. "Why does it matter? I can't see them and Severus hardly cares about this kind of thing."

Ginny snorted. "If he's told you that it is a big fat lie. It'll boost your confidence anyway. Now go!"

"But—"

"No time to argue. Your husband is waiting," Ginny said and pushed her into the bathroom.

A little more than a half an hour later Hermione was dressed to perfection with her hair somewhat tamed and her face decorated lightly. After many thanks to her best friend, Hermione left her bedroom to where Severus waited for her. He gently took her hand and weaved it through his arm.

Hermione was immediately aware of the silky feel of his shirt under her palm and the rich velvety softness of his vest against her arm. Knowing Severus never dressed in silk and velvet, Hermione knew he wore it to gain her interest in how she could see him.

"You look stunning," he whispered, breaking her concentration.

"Thank you. Is it black?" she asked as she ran her hand over his chest.

"Need you ask?" he replied dryly.

"I suppose not," she smiled up to him. "Is Thaddeus settled?"

"Perfectly content. Ready?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Severus? Thank you for tonight," she said softly.

"The night hasn't even started." He pulled her into the fireplace and clearly said their destination. London.

It was a night she would never forget. He took her to an opera house her parents had often taken her to as a child. She always enjoyed the music even if she didn't understand the words. This time Severus quietly told her what the actors were doing and singing. After the show he brought her to a restaurant known for being completely dark inside, leaving all patrons blind. While for most customers it was romantic or adventurous for Hermione and Severus it was something special.

It allowed Severus to experience what Hermione lived in daily and for Hermione to teach Severus how to function without his sight; to be the one to help him after everything he had done to help her.

At the conclusion of their night, Hermione did find out how much of a 'big fat liar' Severus was when it came to his opinion of her undergarments.

…

One more to go.

Hope all is well :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the last chapter and the answer you have all been asking almost every chapter.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Hopefully I'll be back in the future with more stories. Thank you everyone for your support and lovely comments.

…

It may have taken time, but Hermione learned to cope with her blindness. She celebrated Thaddeus' first birthday with a party he would only remember through stories and photos. She helped him learn to walk, to talk, to read in Braille (Severus had to help with learning to read print). She had forgotten all about trying to cure herself because she became too absorbed in living life with her two men.

Severus had not forgotten, however. Even after Hermione had accepted her life, Severus continued to look for a cure. And it came to them almost six years after the night of that terrible accident.

Severus was in his office while Hermione was helping Thaddeus with some reading exercises and doing some reading of her own. She was slightly distracted from both activities due to the absence of her husband. A week ago he had gotten a letter during dinner and immediately locked himself in his office. Any free time since had been spent in his office and Hermione began to worry either something was very wrong or he was assigning too much homework.

This night, however, Severus surprised his family when he joined them.

"Severus?" Hermione asked. "Is everything alright?"

He was quiet before he passed her the letter he translated into Braille.

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm sorry for the troubles that have fallen on you and your wife. This letter is completely past due, but I did not wish to raise either of your hopes if I was unsuccessful in my task. Ever since I received your letter asking for help after your wife's accident I have been working on a cure. I am happy to write to you with my success._

_Knowing you, I have enclosed all of my research and notes regarding the potion. I will send the treatment upon your word._

_I wait for your response_

_JA Leon_

Hermione felt her hands shake as she lowered the letter. "Sev? Who is this?"

"Jameson Leon is a potions associate who I often competed with when I was a part of a potions guild a few years after the first war. After the accident I sent several letters to my colleagues, but I only heard back from a few with negative responses. "

"The notes?" she asked "Have you looked at it?"

"I have studied it intensively for days. I—" his voice broke "I believe it will work." He grabbed her hand and placed a cool vial in her palm. "I sent for the potion, but it is completely your decision."

She fingered the smooth glass in her hands. "I would like to go over his notes if you would help me," she told him cautiously.

"Of course." He looked at Thaddeus. He had a face resembling both he and Hermione and hair that tended to stand on end if not properly groomed. He was currently watching his parents curiously. He realized how fragile his mother was when he was quite young and quickly became her protector. "Thad, please call on Dotty to help you with the rest of your activities. Mum and I need to look things over."

"Mummy, are you okay?" he squeaked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Just do as your father says."

Severus helped her to her feet and helped her to his office. Together they went over Jameson Leon's notes, only taking breaks to tuck Thaddeus into bed and a mid-night snack. It was well into morning when they finished going through everything.

Hermione sat in Severus' desk chair, one hand holding the potion while the other traced the edge of one of the pages on the desk. Severus sat perched on the edge of his chair next to her, trying _patiently_ to wait for her answer. Unable to stand the silence he asked, "Well?"

Hermione released her lower lip that was trapped between her teeth and answered, "I'm terrified, Severus. What if it doesn't work? I don't know if I could go through the disappointment again."

Severus gripped her hand tightly. "You are Hermione Snape. You have endured more in your life than anyone should have and came out stronger in the end. This time would be no different. However, what if it does work? Do you want to continue life with this possibility looming over you? Even if it was the slightest chance, don't you wish you could see Thaddeus' face at least once?"

Hermione swore softly with tears in her eyes. "Why couldn't you have let it go, Severus? I was happy with the way things were." She let out a long breath. "If this doesn't work I'm going to skin you alive," she said weakly.

"Is that a yes?"

Hermione nodded. "When do we try?"

"This weekend so I'll be able to watch over you without worry of classes. This will work, Hermione. I can feel it."

Hermione secretly hoped he was right.

…

Jameson had suggested bandaging her eyes for thirty hours while the potions worked. While she would gain some sight within hours of taking the potion, any kind of light could cause damage to the healing tissue. It would also take weeks for her eyes to completely adjust with more doses of the potion.

A few days later they were ready to take the bandages off. Hermione was a trembling ball of nerves as she and Severus sat in their darkened living area.

"I'm scared to take them off," she whispered.

Severus swallowed thickly. "I'll get them." He slowly unwrapped them; the rustling of the fabric the only noise in the room besides the soft crackling of dying embers in the fireplace. He set the bandages to the side and looked at her still closed eyes. "Hermione, look at me."

Hermione's eyes flickered open, wincing at first, but then her eyes locked on Severus and filled with tears. "Severus."

"Can you see me?" he asked.

She nodded and fell into his arms. Her hands reached up to trace face, but this time her eyes greedily followed their path. "I've missed you so much."

"I've always been here," he whispered against her lips before capturing them with his own, his eyes still locked onto hers.

"Mummy?" Thaddeus' voice trailed to them.

Hermione quickly tore herself away, desperate to see their son for the first time with her eyes. She fell to her knees in front of him and, as she did with Severus, looked at his face with hands and eyes.

"Dad, why is Mummy crying?"

Severus brought both wife and son to his side and hissed his wife's cheek as she held Thaddeus. "She is just very happy to see you."

...

Hermione did get a majority of her vision back, but it never was as good as before the accident. She used her regained eyesight to work with Potions Master Jameson Leon to adapt the cure. She also continued to raise awareness of magical blindness so there would be no more witches or wizards banished from their families.

A few years later she went back to teaching, eventually teaching her own son, Thaddeus, and then their second son, who she gave birth to the year after she regained her vision. They named him Leonidas Snape after the man who gave Hermione the ability to see her children grow and to see her husband once again.

Fin

…

Hope all is well :)


End file.
